


Operation STAY

by kingstonmcbride



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonmcbride/pseuds/kingstonmcbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born out of frustration that these kids will not STAY HOME and reduce my stress<br/>A crack drabble requested by empressmcbride on tumblr<br/>vague spoilers for 6.15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation STAY

‘What the _fuck_?’, Daryl yelled, causing Rosita to glare at him while finishing his dressing. ‘The fuck is _this_?!’

Eugene sidled up cautiously, keeping a safe distance, and cleared his throat. ‘It's a standard canine tracking collar’. Daryl jumped up and winced as his new injury made itself known.

‘After a town meeting, we have collectively decided that action must be taken to lower the strain on our medical supplies each time you leave Alexandria. We came across these items in a run to a local pet store, and I correctly deduced they would become helpful at some point. If you try to leave over the next sixteen weeks an alarm will sound through a portable device and alert whoever is on 'Operation STAY' at that particular time’.

Daryl's face looked apoplectic as he opened his mouth to let a torrent of abuse fly before a deadly calm whisper on his left side halted him. ‘Eugene, if you don't take this thing off me right now, you'll be eating another dick, and it will be your own’.

Daryl turned to see Carol looking murderously beautiful in the bed next to him, a matching bandage on her side. Eugene paled and took a step back as Michonne spoke up testily. ‘Hey Rambo and Rambette. It's either this or the cell? And do not try me, I am so done with your shit, I just want to enjoy a morning apple in peace on my _one day off_ ’.

Carol glared at Michonne and then sighed looking over at Daryl who was now a fetching shade of purple while trying to disappear into the bed.

‘Hey, pookie…’, he looked over at her, grunting softly.

She grinned and touched her leopard print patterned collar, ‘we do look kinda cute’.


End file.
